


I have a bad feeling about this...

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Failed fix-it, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Original Character(s), Sith Anakin Skywalker, The Jedi Council Has a Lot to Answer For
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matya Sanviara was originally a normal thirteen-year-old girl who loved to read, watch TV, write stories, and play sports. When she died in a car accident, she was reborn in the universe of Star Wars, around the same time as Anakin Skywalker's birth.Now, around the beginning of Revenge of the Sith, Matya is training to become a Jedi and is fostering a friendship with Anakin.Matya can't remember much of her past - she's mainly a recently knighted padawan and good friend of Anakin's (so good she's even trusted with the information of his marriage). But there is something from her past - movies? TV shows? she can't be sure - that are giving her a really bad feeling about all this. She's supposed to save Anakin from something. But from what?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Original Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"She's beautiful," Janica whispered, stroking her new baby's cheek.

"What should we call her?" Noran wondered.

Janica thought about it for a moment. "Matya," she whispered.

* * *

_Zing_! Matya swung at her friend and he ducked. _Zing, zing, zing_!

"Geez, why are you so fast?!" Anakin exclaimed.

Matya pinned him down. "Only because we practice." He laughed, and she helped him up. "I think we can agree I won this one."

" _This_ one," he darkly reminded her, punching her playfully on the shoulder. They both laughed.

"What's going on here?" Obi-Wan rounded the corner.

"Oh, Ani and I are practicing," Matya explained. "For real fights."

"I'm proud of your dedication," he said sincerely. "But Matya, Lani is looking for you."

Matya sighed. "I'd best get back to her, then," she begrudgingly told them.

Matya was born to Janica and Noran Sanviara, but she knew she'd had a life before this one. And she was positive she'd been transported for her new life into a movie she'd watched in her past life.

She could only remember bits and pieces of her life: A couple of friends, a family, a bookshelf with a zillion novels lined across the rows, and something she somehow knew was a tennis racquet. And this movie.

But she didn't know very much. She knew if she knew more, she'd do even better in her new life.

But it was hard for her to find out. It was easier to leave it in the past.

"Master Lani?" she called.

"Matya!" She responded. She gave her a look. "Where were you?"

"Practicing lightsaber duels with Anakin," she said truthfully.

Lani scowled. "I don't like young Skywalker. He's nothing but trouble, always on the move, never listening to adults."

"He's my friend!" Matya had a feeling she should defend Anakin, although something about him _did_ make her uneasy. She had a feeling if she just remembered the movie, it would all click and make sense in her mind. She was sure of it.

Lani sighed. "Alright, well... just be careful, is all."

"I will be," Matya promised.

"And remember your vow to be celibate."

"Ew! He is _just_ a friend."

Lani gave her a look. "Well then, make sure it stays that way."

Anakin had actually grown so close to Matya that he'd told her one of his biggest secrets: He was actually married. To a senator. Which was a violation of about a dozen rules... but Matya had sworn to keep his secret forever, never mind how pressing the matter may be.

"It will," she swore, internally choking.

" _Good_." Lani sighed. "You may go. I have nothing else to say."

Matya nodded and bowed slightly before leaving the room.

***

"Senator Amidalla."

"Padmé, please."

Matya smiled. She'd been hoping she'd say that - Padmé was a name she remembered from whatever she'd seen in her past life. "Okay then, Padmé. Is Anakin here?"

She tensed. "Why would he be?"

Matya shrugged. "He told me I might find him here." She wasn't sure how Padmé would react if she knew Anakin had spilled their secret. There was a lot she didn't know about Padmé, actually.

Padmé gave her a look. "Okay, yeah, he's here. Right this way."

When Anakin saw Padmé, he brightened and ran over to hug her. Then he ran over to hug Matya. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

Matya shrugged. "Lani said she didn't trust you to hang out with me, so I figured I'd just come here. You know how we had our last assignment together, when we were rescuing the chancellor?"

"Yes?"

"Well, Lani is suspicious. She thinks we, like, _like_ each other."

Anakin's laugh sounded more like a choke. "She thinks _what_?"

Matya nodded, her face scrunched up. "Yeah. The good news is, she had no idea you're married."

"Wait." Padmé looked back and forth between Anakin and Matya, confused. "Anakin, who is this and why does she know that we're married?"

"This is one of my closest friends, Matya," Anakin introduced. "We've been training together since we were young."

"Not too young," Padmé reasoned, "as I first met you when you were nine."

"We met when we were eleven," he explained. "Twelve years later, nothing's changed."

"Well, _some_ has," Matya pointed out. "You're married in secret and friends with Chancellor Palpatine. I chased down General Grievous, though he got away." She clenched her fists."

"Matya, relax." Since when was _Anakin_ the one saying that to _her_ , and not the other way around? "I couldn't have done any better."

"You had better luck," she recalled, giving him a look. "You killed Count Dooku."

"Don't remind me," Anakin groaned. "I'm not exactly proud of that."

"You should be," she asserted. "I should probably get going. I'll need to get back to Lani before she gets suspicious that I'm with you again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, there may be some time skips between each chapter. Sometimes major, sometimes minor. I don't really pay attention to the time skips.

Matya knew that trust is one of the most foundational parts of a friendship.

Anakin clearly trusted her.

Why was she having trouble trusting him?

She knew it had something to do with her old life. She knew something about him - something about his _future_ \- that was making her uneasy. But what was it? And if he was a problem, then why was he such a nice person?

"I can't believe it, Matya," Anakin angrily said, slamming the door behind him.

Maybe that had something to do with it?

"What? What happened, Anakin?" Matya asked worriedly.

"I'm on the Jedi council."

Matya was thoroughly confused. "Anakin... that's a _huge_ honor."

"But they didn't make me a Jedi master!" He slammed his hands on the table. "That's never been done in _history_ , Matya, history!"

"So? For someone of your age to be on the council... that's never been done in history, either," Matya pointed out.

Anakin sighed. "Obi-Wan said the same thing. I know I should be more grateful, but for some reason, I'm having such a hard time with this!" He looked down. "I'm better than this, Matya."

"It's okay to sometimes be angry," Matya told him soothingly.

"Did I ever tell you what I did when my mother died?" He asked, looking up.

Matya shook her head and gave him a caring look. "What happened?"

"I left that village a ghost town, Matya." He shook his head, clearly upset. "I killed every last one of them. Every. Last. One. I just hated them so much for what they'd done to my mother." He shook his head again, and again, over and over like he just couldn't believe himself. "I don't understand why I thought it would make it better to kill them, but I killed them anyway." He clenched his fists. "I wanted revenge!"

Matya really needed that key clue from the movie that told her about his future. Now, more than ever. "Anakin... that's terrible. You should have come to someone."

He nodded. "I spoke to Padmé about it. She said the same thing you said, about how it's okay to be angry. She said it's just human. But I'm a Jedi." He shook his head again, resting it on his hands. "I shouldn't have. I really, really shouldn't have."

"The remorse means that you didn't have bad intentions," she comforted him. He nodded.

"Thank you. But... the chancellor reminded me of it when he told me to kill Count Dooku." He looked at his hands. "I feel like the number of lives I've taken is growing, and I don't like that. He said anger is natural. Everyone does. But I'm trained! I should know how to control it."

"You're still growing," Matya reminded him. "I think deep down, you know that's why you're not ready to be a master."

Anakin hesitated, then nodded. "I still don't like it." He paused again, and then added, "Do you know how I knew my mother was suffering?"

"How?" Matya wondered.

He looked her in the eye. "Visions. I had visions that she was in pain, and I had to find her." He shook his head. "Matya... Padmé is... she's... pregnant. And I keep having similar visions about _her_ death. In childbirth."

Matya gasped. "Anakin, that... that won't happen!"

"But my previous visions were true!" He insisted. "Why wouldn't these ones be?"

Matya was at loss for words. Eventually, she told him, "If it is the will of the force for your wife to die... I mean, I don't like it, but so be it, you know?"

Anakin shook his head. "I won't let her die!"

"She probably won't," Matya told him.

"I'll take it upon myself to turn that _probably_ into a _certainly_." The dangerous look in Anakin's eyes as he got up and left the room made her afraid that the key to Anakin pulling this all together was in her memory of her past life. If she could just -

Something came to mind.

It was on a screen, as she sat watching it.

_"I will admit, my trust in them has been shaken," said Anakin._

_"They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they?" Chancellor Palpatine responded. When Anakin looked down, playing with his fingers, he added, "They asked you to spy on me."_

Matya gasped as she came out of her vision. "Wait!" She called after Anakin, running out the door and to him. "Anakin, I need to ask you something?"

He turned around, fire still in his eyes, but when he saw Matya's urgency, he calmed down a little. "Yes?"

"Did the council ask you to spy on the chancellor?"

Anakin looked shocked. "How - how do you..."

"Anakin," Matya urgently told him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "I don't think this is my first life."

"What do you mean?"

"In my last life, this world, all of it... it was fiction. It wasn't real. I died and was reborn here. But this world existed through television in my other life."

"Television?"

"Stories on screens," she explained. "I can't remember very much at all. Little bits and pieces keep coming to me. They're making me uneasy about you. I trust you, thoroughly. But there's some key thing about your future that I _need_ to recover. _Need_ to recover," she repeated.

Anakin stared in shock. "I... I don't believe this." He shook his head. "Do you know anything else about my future?"

"Not much, except that it keeps giving me a _really_ bad feeling about all this," she told him. Then she froze... and then laughed. "Did I just...?"

"What?"

Matya shook her head. "Never mind. The point is, I know _something_ and it's making me, um, uneasy."

Anakin's face hardened. "My wife dies, doesn't she."

"No, I haven't gotten anything about Padmé!"

"But that must be what's bothering you!" He reasoned. "I have to save her... I _have_ to find a way to save her!" He began to sprint in the opposite direction.

"Anakin!" She shouted.

This was getting worse and worse.

And yes. She _definitely_ had a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, it took me a while to get the courage to write this chapter since for some reason I posted a fic that people started saying was really bad and I took it down. So if you didn't like this work, please keep that to yourself. However constructive criticism ("The grammar needs a bit of editing but overall this is pretty good," "Careful with the pacing") is appreciated here.  
> I really hope that you enjoyed this though. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, these time skips are usually minor but sometimes major so don't pay attention to them. You can fill in any holes basically with scenes from the movie that don't even include Anakin.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it!

Matya's past was still blurry - but something else came into her mind that night that made her really think.

It was an image of a person in a dark suit and helmet. A breath track in the background of the movie - heavy breathing. _Darth Vader_.

She bolted upright in bed. That was _definitely_ a key character! If he was so evil, why hadn't he shown up yet? Was this way before that? And the protagonist was named Luke Skywalker - that was the same last name as Anakin. She felt like the puzzle pieces were sitting right in front of her, but for some reason, she found them impossible to put together.

The very first thing she did that morning was visit Padmé and Anakin. When she knocked, Anakin was the first to answer. "Matya!" He ushered her inside. Padmé was sitting on a chair and brightened at the sight of Matya.

"Anakin's friend! It's very nice to meet you again," she greeted cordially.

"What brings you here?" Anakin wondered.

"I had another vision," she told him. "Of this world, from the perspective of television in my past life."

Padmé was confused. "Huh?"

"This is fiction in my past life," she explained. "It keeps giving me weird vibes about Anakin, but I can't place it. And I remembered... somebody _very_ evil. I don't know if it's the past from now, or future, or present. Have you ever heard of Darth Vader?"

Anakin shook his head. "Nope, but that's a Sith name, alright. Darth Maul, I've heard of. Darth Sidious... yes. But not Darth Vader."

"Must be the future," Matya decided. "And I remembered the main character is named Luke Skywalker."

"That's my last name!" Anakin exclaimed.

"And I'm thinking of naming my child Luke if it's a boy," Padmé added. "Leia if it's a girl."

Suddenly something clicked in her head. "The main character _must_ be your son!" Matya realized. Then she clutched her head. "My brain is screaming that all the answers I want are right here, but for some reason, I'm just not picking up on them!"

"I'm sure we'll figure this out," Padmé soothed. "I know you can do this, Matya."

"Thank you," said Matya gratefully. "That _really_ means a lot."

***

"Matya, I'm going," Anakin said decisively, a dark look in his eyes, his hands curled into fists. "I'm going."

"What does that mean?" Matya was thoroughly confused. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going after Master Windu," he decided, his hands in fists. "I'm going."

"What is Master Windu doing?" Matya asked urgently. "Slow down! Where is he going? I don't understand!"

There was fire in his eyes. "I told him what I knew," he said. "How the chancellor is really a Sith Lord." Matya gasped. "He knows the dark side of the force. He was saying he knows how to even stop people from dying."

Matya stared for a minute and then her eyes widened. "Oh, no. No, no no no no! You don't want to use the dark side of the force - Padmé isn't going to die!"

"But if she does?" Anakin slapped his fists together. "I _have_ to save her."

"If you turn dark, you'll lose her," Matya pointed out.

"Matya, I'm not going to become a Sith," he asserted. "But I do want to know the ways of the dark side - and the light, of course. I don't want to be a Jedi or a Sith. I just want to know the force." He clutched his head. "Is it terribly awful of me? To want to know darkness, too?"

Matya hesitated. "You want to save Padmé," she finally said. "But I don't think she'll die. But she may if she's close to a dark person."

Anakin nodded. "I should stay a Jedi, shouldn't I." It wasn't a question: He said it with resolve. "But I still want to have the ability to save her." He gritted his teeth. "They say power corrupts. The Sith and their lust for power corrupt them, but are the Jedi any different? All they want is power!"

"But the Sith use it for selfish reasons," Matya reminded him. "Jedi use it strictly for other people."

"This is for somebody else." Anakin's eyes were still dark. "This is for my wife." He ran out of the room.

Matya gasped as the door slammed shut. Anakin didn't want to be a Sith, but... he wasn't going down a great road here. Wanting to learn from a Sith was not good at all.

What if this was what her past was trying to warn her about? She needed these pieces to click. She had all of them.

Now she just needed the glue.

***

Matya followed Anakin. She was so close to her breakthrough, and until she figured it out, she needed to keep tabs on him. _Especially_ since his attitude was beginning to make her nervous.

His eyes had been so firey and dark like he was extremely angry. His fists were clenched. And he kept justifying that he wanted to learn more about darkness. Not become a Sith... but learn more about darkness.

That was not good.

She kept checking to make sure her lightsaber was there - it was. She kept making sure she still had Anakin in her sight - she did. And eventually, she ran up the stairs to confront him -

But what she and Anakin saw was _not_ good.

Matya had to believe there had been a fight. But the only thing she saw was Mace Windu, about to strike down Chancellor Palpatine... who wielded no weapon.

"Don't let him kill me," the chancellor whimpered weakly.

"What is happening?" Matya exclaimed. "Master Windu!"

"Don't kill him!" Anakin forcefully added. "He _must_ stand trial!"

"He is too dangerous to be left alive!" And with that, he prepared to kill the chancellor.

Matya disagreed with the master's actions but hadn't seen the fight leading up to this, so she sat in shocked silence as she watched...

...Anakin pulling out his lightsaber and disarming (in more ways than one) Master Windu. The chancellor then resumed striking him with lightning until he fell to his death.

"Anakin!" Matya exclaimed.

Anakin stared out the window, shocked. "What... have I done?"

"I believe you just killed a member of the Jedi council," she whispered. "Anakin... what was that?"

"I needed him alive." Anakin sat down heavily. "I needed to save Padmé."

"You still can," Darth Sidious told him, standing up. "If you learn the ways of the dark side."

"Don't do it, Anakin!" Matya screamed.

And then it all made sense.

The glue was: Darth Vader was Luke's father.

Anakin was Luke's father.

Anakin was Darth Vader.

Her gasp got stuck in her throat, choking her. The last thing she saw was Darth Sidious suffocating her with the force. And her dear friend Anakin not making any move to stop him.

Then everything faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... that didn't have exactly a "happy" ending, but in the end, the result is the same as canon, just with this new character watching. I was originally going to have her keep being reincarnated until she finally stopped him from becoming evil, but I wasn't sure if you guys wanted to read the same thing three times.
> 
> What do you think? Should I go by my original plan and make her have to keep trying until she stops this? Or should I leave this as is?


End file.
